


Memorable Moments

by afteriwake



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Baby Names, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Giving Birth At Home, Happy Jack Robinson, Jack Robinson Loves Phryne Fisher, Kissing, Married Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Mentioned Elizabeth Macmillan, Phryne Fisher Loves Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson Pregnancy, Promises, Singing to Sleep, Surprised Phryne Fisher, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A few moments in Phryne's journey to motherhood.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2019





	Memorable Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> This is my mod gift to **theconsultingstrangevidder** for Sherlolly Secret Santa 2019! She mentioned she liked Phrack and unplanned pregnancy and modern AU fic, so this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy!

She had known it could happen, one day. Birth control wasn’t the most reliable thing in the world, even with the advancements in medicine over the years, and then there was always human error. But she had always been so careful, and even though she was married now, they hadn’t talked about children.

And here she was, pregnant. At least according to the little white wand she held in her hand.

She stared at it for a few more moments. Jack had to suspect...did he? Well, he was astute, and he paid particular attention to her still, mostly because they were still in the heady days of the honeymoon feelings, but still. Had he thought she might be pregnant?

The door opened and she didn’t bother to hide the wand. If he was going to know, he might as well know now. Better to let him know than to try and surprise him; Jack was loathe to most surprises.

“You took a test?” he asked, and she nodded, handing it to him. He stood there for a moment, staring at it, until a smile spread on his face.

“You want the baby?” she asked, turning to face him fully.

“I do,” he said. “Do you?”

“I...don't know,” she said. “I mean, I never thought of being a mother, not after Janie died. It never even crossed my mind that I could have a child of my own someday.” She sat on the toilet and looked up at him. “What if I’m a horrible parent?”

“You’ve been a good foster mother to Jane,” he pointed out.

“Yes, but she wasn’t a baby. She was grown with her wits about her.”

“Then you, Phryne Robinson,” Jack said, kneeling in front of her, “will just have to mold our child to be as bright and whip-smart as Jane.”

She looked at him and finally smiled. “As long as you’re there to help, Jack Robinson.”

“Always.”

**\---**

“I’m disgustingly fat,” Phryne said five months later. “But I suppose it’s worth it to get more of Dot’s cottage pie.”

Jack grinned at her, placing his hand on her belly. “It might take some time, but I think you’ll be back to your stunning self in no time.”

“So does that mean I’m not stunning now?” Phryne asked, raising an eyebrow. She was teasing him, she was, but she was curious.

“No, you’re ravishing now. And I feel I haven’t ravished you enough lately.” He looked at her raised eyebrow and then took the plate of cottage pie from her, setting it on the coffee table. “I think we should remedy that as soon as possible.”

“Oh, you’re incorrigible.”

“And that’s all your doing, my dear,” he said before kissing her. She replied with an enthusiastic kiss back, not even caring for the second portion of food.

**\---**

“Jack!”

He bolted upright in bed as Phryne managed to get her very pregnant and now very wet body off the bed. “Is it time?”

“I think it is,” she said. “My water has broken.”

“Plenty of time to get to the hospital, and you know Mac said she’d be there to deliver her,” Jack said getting out of bed and going to her side. The bags were already in the car and had been for weeks now. All she wanted was to change into a fresh nightie but then she felt another contraction.

“I think you’re wrong about time to get to the hospital,” she said. “There may just be enough time to call Mac.”

“Right,” he said, letting her get back to bed to lay down. “Right. Call Mac, have her come here.”

“Your mobile is on your side of the bed,” Phryne said with a smile as she watched him search for his phone before settling in, ignoring the wet spot. Not how she’d wanted it all to go, but it could have been much worse.

**\---**

An hour later, Mac handed a wrapped bundle to her to hold. Mackenzie Jane Robinson had made her way into the world quickly and loudly, just the way her mum had used to on her adventures with her father. Mac had said there was nothing wrong with her, but it might be best to go to the hospital for tests just in case.

Phryne hadn’t really considered herself to be a mum until this exact moment, holding her daughter in her arms. Mackenzie took after her and Jack in equal measure, and it was obvious that once she was a bit more cleaned up she’d be a beautiful girl. But she had calmed in Phryne’s arms, and that gave her hope maybe she’d have a handle on this parenting thing after all.

**\---**

It was some time later when Phryne woke up to soft singing in the hospital room. Not that there had been anything to warrant a hospital stay, but Mac had insisted just to give mother and daughter the once over again in the morning to make sure everything was alright. In the dimly lit room, she saw Jack moving around slowly, singing to Mackenzie.

“You know my heart is true, and you say you for me care,” he sang softly, bringing a smile to her face. “Let’s Misbehave” had a special place in her heart when it came to her husband. The duet between them at her piano had been one of the moments where she had realized she was falling in love with Jack. “Somebody's sure to tell, but what the heck do we care?”

“They say that bears have love affairs, and even camels,” she sang along with him just as softly, causing him to turn and bring the baby closer to her. “We're men and mammals--let's misbehave!!!”

“I was trying to let you rest,” he said, pausing to kiss her forehead.

“And miss the show?” she asked, mock outraged. “Never.” He sat down on the bed next to her and set Mackenzie between them. “I do love you, Jack. I always will.”

“Always?” he asked.

“Always.”


End file.
